


hiccups

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, interruptions during sex, smut with a lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Even with the hiccups, she was determined to try to see this through, for Tenko.





	hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt is/was “hilarious accident/interruption during sex”, and i _really_ wrestled with options of what the prompt should be and which ship could fit it, and finally ended up with this. hope you like it!

* * *

“T-Tenko, I-”

Tenko’s heart skipped a beat at the way Himiko said her name, the small cooing noises her girlfriend was making being lovely sounds, and definitely helping in aiding her confidence of making their first time something that they would both remember. She kissed Himiko’s neck as she gently pumped her fingers, admiring the way the mage’s skin was reddened slightly, how she was slightly trembling all over from the new sensations. 

“It’s okay, go ahead whenever you feel like you’re going to.”

“Nyeh— hic!” 

Everything paused as the realization of the small interruption fell on both their ears. Himiko quickly blushed, and Tenko temporarily lifted her head from Himiko’s neck, a playful smile on her lips. 

“Himiko, was that...?”

“Um...sorry,” Himiko grumbled, attempting to turn her face away, but Tenko shook her head and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s neck. 

“No need to be sorry, that was adorable,” Tenko said, making Himiko grumble. 

“It was not,” she mumbled, immediately trying to lift a hand to pull her hat down, out of habit, even though it had been discarded with both her and Tenko’s clothes before they had started. “It ruined the moment. What a pain.”

“No, it didn’t,” Tenko assured her, pressing another kiss to her neck. “And, no one says just because of that it has to be over, or anything.”

“But -hic!- how can we do it when I have the hiccups?” 

“Like this,” Tenko said, slowly beginning to pump her fingers inside Himiko once more. 

“N-nyeh,” Himiko cooed, closing her eyes and trying to settle back in, another of the small hiccups ruining her concentration a moment later. “Tenko…”

“Ssh,” Tenko hushed, “it’s okay. Just relax.” 

She brought her free hand up from around Himiko to her chest, gently cupping one of her breasts, squeezing gently. Himiko gasped quietly, as Tenko worked on giving her pleasure. The feelings were coming back, previously foreign to Himiko, even despite the small interruption. The gentle pumps and twists of Tenko’s fingers inside her, and the careful massage on her breast, laying safely and securely beside Tenko in her bed; it was almost distracting her enough from…

“Hic!”

Tenko gave another small affectionate chuckle, her lips pressed to Himiko’s neck again. Himiko grumbled, already slightly less upset than the last time, though. Even with the hiccups, she was determined to try to see this through, for Tenko. She had even cast a romantic spell for them, especially for this occasion of their first time. 

Himiko shuddered as she felt Tenko curl her fingers a bit inside her, her thumb carefully rolling over her clit. She’d felt like she’d been close before the interruption, and was definitely feeling close again. The hiccups had already mostly tampered off, and now little coos and moans came from Himiko’s mouth instead. 

Trying to further increase her pleasure, Tenko began gently kneading Himiko’s breast, still giving her little kisses on her neck as her girlfriend trembled. 

“Relax, and try to come for me, Himiko,” she whispered gently. She didn’t know if Himiko would enjoy dirty talk too much, but hoped that would at least help a bit. The smaller girl trembled, her inner walls clenching around Tenko’s fingers. Her face was flushed, a lovely rosy blush as she was brought higher and higher, the sight lovely to Tenko.

She picked up her pace on rubbing Himiko’s clit, and was surprised when a moment later, her girlfriend’s back arched, eyes squeezing shut, legs trembling, as she was pushed over. 

“N-Nyeh!”

She turned her head to Tenko, shallow pants and a few coos from her mouth as she rode out her first orgasm on her fingers. Tenko’s heart leaped, and amidst the waves of her girlfriend’s pleasure, she leaned in and gave her a few kisses, whispering her name under her breath. 

One Himiko came down, a few more shudders coursing through her body, she opened her eyes to meet Tenko’s. She was grinning, looking at Himiko with admiration. She leaned her head down, placing a kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead. 

“How was that?” she asked. 

“That was like magic, even though I got hiccups halfway through,” Himiko replied, sighing. “T-thanks.”

“Of course,” Tenko answered, with another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
